Life Goes On
by Emrys90
Summary: "Nine-one-one what's your emergency?" "Send help please." Or where Stiles gets a visit from an Ex-Boyfriend and calls for help.
1. Starting Over

_***A/N* Okay so I was writing a part of IASW (It's A Salvatore World) when this popped up. I know I'm working on Pandemonium, I Need You and For 0809M. But this wanted to come out. Sorry. I own nothing but the plot.***_

_**Chapter 1:Starting Over**_

_**Xxxxx**_

"Nine-one-one what's your emergency? "The woman asked.

"Help my ex broke into my house and has my gun. Please hurry. Allison." The phone hung up and Allison looked at the computer screen.

"Come on, come on answer the ph-"

"Deputy McCall how can I help you Alli?"

"Scott hurry up Stiles called. It sounds like Berry is back and he has his gun." Allison said sending the address to Scott's cruiser and one other.

"Shit okay did you-"

"Yeah they are on their way. Scott hurry."

_**Xxxxx**_

Scott pulled up as Berry was running out. Blood was on his hands and smeared on his blue jeans along with his white shirt. Scott got out and pointed his pistol at Berry, "Freeze and show me your hands."

The six foot, one hundred ninety pound giant held his hands up in surrender, "Scott hurry someone attacked Stiles!"

Scott paused for a bit then moved to arrest Berry. Scott neglected the fact that Berry was really good in MMA and took Scott down fast. Scott struggled around for a bit before Berry had him in a chock hold pinned to the ground.

Breathing was extremely hard and everything started to get hazey. Last thing he saw was Berry cocking back his fist to do the finishing blow. He blinked once and then twice, both really slow. Then on the third blink he did have the energy to open his eyes. He was engulfed in darkness.

_**Xxxxx**_

When they got Allison's call they didn't hesitate. They jumped in his car and took off. Stiles' new address popped up on the Isaac's phone, he moved back to his old home. Isaac told him that Berry Alistair is back.

He had warned Berry to never return to Beacon Hills. Looks like Berry couldn't resist, but who can when Stiles was a part of their lives. Derek can't that's why he never left town. Now he knows he should have helped him, but then he was stupid.

When they pull up they find Berry sitting on top of Scott and chocking him. Isaac runs out faster then Derek and grabs the fist Berry was about to hit Scott with. Isaac knees him in the center of his shoulder blades and pulls him off of Scott.

I go and check if Scott's alive. He stop breathing and his heart beat is low. I start giving him CPR and after the fourth mouth full of air Scott takes a huge gulp of air. His eyes flutter about till he focuses on Derek, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Your middle and thumb you ass." Scott managed to whisper.

"He's good. I'm going to check on Stiles. You got this Isaac?" Derek asked while walking to the front door.

"Got it boss." Isaac said having Berry in a hold that would break Berry's arm and neck.

Derek noticed the force it would take to knock down the front door. He followed the small droplets of blood all the way to the Master Bedroom. "Holy Fuck! STILES! DISPATCH THIS IS DETECTIVE HALE I NEED AN IMMEDIATE AMBULANCE! NOW, RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" He screammed into his radio.

_**Xxxxx**_

"Fuck, shit, fuck okay. Derek I'm sending Boyd and Erica hang on tight. Can you tell me what is wrong?" Allison asked as she typed away on her keyboard.

"Alli you won't like it." Derek's now gruff voice answered.

Allison started to cry as she typed away what happened to Stiles. After she finished she called Erica, "Erica you need to go now. Don't worry about speed limits. It's Stiles."

"Allison calm down. Call his father to meet him up there okay." Chris said walking from his desk.

"Yeah, okay, got it." Allison said taking a deep breath.

_**Xxxxx**_

"Hello?" Said the sleepy voice of the retired Sheriff.

"Mr. Stilinski it's Allison. Listen I know its late, but I need you to come to the E.R." Allison holding back all her real emotions.

"Why what's happen? Is it Scott?" He asked more awake.

"It's Stiles Sir. Come quick."

_**Xxxxx**_

_***A/N* So tell me what you think. I'm off to write more for my other stories. No Beta so all mistakes my own. Blessed Be Reader.***_


	2. Aftermath

_***A/N* I'm so sorry this was late. Okay WARNING! This chapter contains Mentions of Rape, Lashings, Strangulation, Bindings, Beating and Sodomizeation. If any of this is a trigger for you please just skip this chapter. Other then that I own nothing, but the plot and any OTC's. Also no Beta so all mistakes are my own***_

_**Chapter 2: Aftermath**_

_**Xxxxx**_

"Ugh why is it so bright?" Stiles moaned as he tried to cover his eyes, but felt too weak to move his arms.

"Mom he is awake!" Stiles heard Scott yell, "It's okay Sty your going to get help soon."

"Scott? What are you...why are we...what's happened?" Stiles asked while looking around.

"What do you remember last?" Scott asked at the edge of the bed.

"I remem-" Stiles started then the monitors started going nuts. The heart monitor jumped from a steady pace of ninety-six to one hundred and twenty. The one that showed the blood pressure also increased drastically.

Stiles saw flashes of Berry. Starting from Berry breaking in to him tying Stikes to the bed post and striking his back. After he whipped him raw he almost pasted out till he felt Berry ram into him. Berry mercilessly fucked him with no protection or lube. All the while slapping him hard on his back and choking him.

Just when Stiles thought it couldn't be worse, Berry got one of his biggest wine bottles and started shoving it into Stiles. The pain was so excruciating he must have blacked out because next he knew Berry had him against the wall by the neck.

Last he saw was Berry's fist coming straight for his face and then nothing.

_**Xxxxx**_

Derek got the call that Stiles woke up and he rushed to the hospital. Upon arriving on the right floor he could hear Stiles screaming his lungs out. He rushed to be at his side and make sure he is safe. A male nurse came out holding one hand to his eye and the other across his chest.

"Stiles it's me Melissa. Remember me okay. Follow my voice and take a deep breath." Derek heard Melissa say with a steady voice.

Derek shoved past the security and saw Stiles in the corner. His arms were bloody from the IV's most likely and his knuckles were red from assaulting the male nurse. Stiles locked eyes with Derek and all Derek saw was true fear.

His mouth opened into a silent scream as he passed out. "What the fuck just happened?" Derek asked heavy with worry.

"I don't know. All I know is that Scott was talking to him and then the EEG started going crazy and he swung at Scott. When the male nurse tried to hold him down he thrashed, kicked him in the ribs and punched his face." Melissa pulled out clean IV equipment and hooked it up.

"Then you came in and saw the rest." She finished as she incerted the IV's back into his arms after the nurses put him back on the bed. "Crap call the Doctor he re-opened the stitches." She told one of the nurses.

"Where?" Derek asked as Scott staired at his friend with a pale expression.

"M-mom how many did you guys put...down there?" Scott asked very slowly.

"Forty-six on each side. Berry was truly evil this time. What did you guys do to him after all?" Melissa asked as she started to clean the blood away. Derek paled upon seeing what was left of Stiles' ass.

"Well it's best you don't know. In fact we shouldn't be talking about it here. I have to go meet dad and Izzy. If any one comes looking just tell them we are looking for the perp okay." Derek said looking from Melissa to Scott. Both nodded and he walked out.

_**Xxxxx**_

"So are you going to tell me wh-" Melissa started to say as the door opened and the Doctor walked in.

"So how bad is it?" He asked whike walking around to the opposite side of Melissa.

"Well I stopped the bleeding and got the stuff prepped for you Deuc-"

"Just call me Duke and why is he here?" Duke asked her while inserting the first stitch.

"He was getting my statement on what happened here and he was about to leave." Melissa said before Scott could answer.

"Thad umm that's right. Thanks for your statement Melissa. Please Doctor take care of my friend." Scott said walking out and pulling out his cellphone.

_**Xxxxx**_

"So he woke up after being in a coma for four days and Scott scared him back into one?" Isaac asked just as Scott walked into the old basement, "Great going genius. Next time remind him of why he left us okay." He said heavy with sarcasm.

"I didn't mean to do it. I just wanted to kniw what he remembered last because he didn't kniw where he was." Scott said with a soft whine.

"Look all that matters is that he isn't dead. He woke up once, so he could do it again. But what I'm worried about is if he would remember us? I mean he swung at Scott, attaked the male nurse and staired at me like I'm some demon his nightmares cooked up." Derek said while walking down the corridor.

"Wait so what your saying is he didn't even register either of you two or Donnie?" Isaac asked looking off into space.

"Yep. Wait how do you know the male nurse?" Scott asked with his head tilted to the side.

"That's for me to kniw and you to never find out Scotty." Isaac said as they came up to the last metal door.

"So who's next?" Mr. Stilinski asked as he came out of the room, his hands painted in blood.

"Were going to let him rest and heal up then its Scott, Izzy and then me." Derek said cracking his knuckles.

_**Xxxxx**_

"NO!" Stiles yelled as he tried to move, but found his arms, chest, waist and ankles bound. Stiles looked around and notice that he was in the hospital and it was night time.

"Hey sleepy head how you feeling?" A nurse asked as she walked in checking him over.

"Why am I tied up?"

"Honey, last time you woke up you swung at Officer McCall and assaulted Nurse Donnie which by the way you cracked his rib." She said writing on his clipboard.

"Could you tell Donnie I'm sorry please. I just..I ju-"

"Sh-sh-sh-sh don't worry. For now on you have all female nurses and Doctor Kali switched with Doctor Duke so you have a female Doctor as well. We also banned all Male visitors from coming." She said putting a straw in a cup and moving it close to Stiles' mouth.

He took a few sips and cleared his throat, "So do you think I could be cut loose? It kind of brings back bad memories. I promise I won't hurt you."

"Oh sweety all that is to protect you. Last time you ripped your stitches." She said bring him a Jell-O cup.

"How many and where?" He asked looking at the Jell-O cup.

"Well honey, when you came in you had broken glass inside you. Like thick glass. So after removing that we stitched you up and well, diapers are your new best friend. For how long we can't say." She said walking out.

Stiles held in his tears till she left. Now he was alone and he let them go. He cried himself to sleep, flinching at every sound.

_**Xxxxx**_

_***A/N* Again sorry it took a while. I'm going to try to write for my other stories I hoped you liked this chapter. Not for what happened of course, but that I worked it in okay. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. Blessed Be Reader.***_


End file.
